Eiji's Best Day Ever?
by mcangel1976
Summary: Eiji was having a great day, the best day ever and no one or nothing could ruin it. Could it? No, he is deteremine not to let anything take away his awesome mood or destory his day, not even his boyfriend. Now he is in a timed battle to eat a monster sundae before time expires. Will he do it? You have to read to find out.


**Disclaimer… I do not own Prince of Tennis or its characters. I just like to use them to make others laugh (or cry) as the story allows. LOL. **

**A/N: Ok, I have started to really get into Prince of Tennis and this little one shot kept running through my mind. I couldn't quite get it out, so decided to put it to paper. Enjoy and let me know what you think. XD**

Kikumaru Eiji was in a good mood; well he was usually in a good mood, but for some reason today surpassed all other days. He woke up that way and the day was just getting better and better (of course the fact that it was a Friday and there was no school this weekend, helped a lot). First he was able to get up on time and his mother made him one of his favorite breakfasts. Then when he got to his morning tennis practice, his boyfriend was waiting for him with a smile. Eiji was always happy to see Oishi, but this morning there was a bigger spring in his step and an extra ounce of excitement. "Oishi!" He yelled and jumped as soon as he caught sight of the vice-captain of the Seigaku tennis team.

Chuckling, Oishi prepared himself to be glomped just as he was almost every time Eiji saw him after being separated for any amount of time. He really didn't mind, that was just part of who Eiji was and one of the reasons he loved him. Soon the red-head was upon him, no literally he was. Eiji had taken a flying leap and had his legs wrapped around Oishi's waist and arms wrapped around his shoulders. "Good morning Eiji," he gave him a brief squeeze before pushing him off of him.

"Oishi, isn't it a great morning? Nya," Eiji asked bouncing around his boyfriend.

"Yes, it is a very nice morning. Now come on before we are late. I would prefer not to have to run extra laps on such a nice day," Oishi gave the padded order and started moving towards the tennis courts with his partner in tow.

Morning practice sealed the deal for Eiji, it was a glorious morning. Inui had made a new brew of one of his famous juices and had tested the regulars, but by some miracle the acrobatic player of the Golden Pair had managed to skate past and never had to drink. Eiji couldn't have been happier has he moved away from the tennis courts and towards the locker room mentally wiping his brow and thinking, _"Whew! That was a close one!"_

As Inui watched the red head walk away from the tennis courts, he started to write in his journal and muttered to himself, "This is very interesting data indeed."

The day progressed and Eiji could not come off of the high he was feeling. Making it through his classes was not a chore and he was able to pay attention and goof off at the same time, which was a miracle in itself. The only threat to his cheer came in the form of English class. It wasn't that he didn't have passing marks in the class, but it wasn't exactly his best subject. Today they were getting back the tests they had taken the previous day and that was the thing he was dreading. He really wanted to get a good grade.

"Saa, are you nervous Eiji?" His friend and fellow team mate Fuji asked.

"Nya, Fujiko why can't we get the tests back tomorrow. I don't want anything to ruin my day!" Eiji pouted.

The tennis tensai opened his eyes wide fixing his blue eyed gaze on his friend, "Oh, is today a special day?" Fuji searched his mind and could not come up with a reason why today would be extraordinary out of the others; and he knew just about everything that went on around the tennis club. He made it his job to know so that if the need arose, he could help "influence" his friends to his way of thinking. Others might call it blackmail or torture; he called it being advantageous; although, he would admit to being the resident sadist of the group.

"Nya, no. I am just in a really good mood nya, and I don't want a bad grade to spoil it," Kikumaru whined.

Chuckling, Fuji smiled (ok he always smiles), "How about this… I will look at your grade for you and if it is bad, I will keep it for tomorrow? You won't have to know what you mark is unless it is really, really good."

Eiji beamed, "That is perfect Fujiko!" Of course what Eiji didn't know was that Fuji was planning on tormenting him a bit first even if he got a good grade.

The sensei passed out the tests face down on her students desks and Fuji grabbed Eiji's from him after the teacher walked by. It was probably a good thing he was able to mask his emotions so well or his face may have given away his surprise at his friend's grade. Taking the paper and putting it into his binder, he turned to fix his friend with his gaze once again, "I'm sorry Eiji, but you can see your grade tomorrow."

"Oh, I knew it was going to be horrible. I rushed through it and I think I might have missed a couple of questions," Eiji moaned quietly so that he did not draw the attention of the sensei to them.

Fuji was laughing internally at the morose attitude his friend was giving off in waves, and although part of him wanted to reassure him that he did fine on the test, a bigger part wanted to just drag it out a little bit longer. He would have too, but the sensei had to ruin his plans.

"Some of you have work to do if you want to pass this class. If you need extra help, please see me or find a tutor. I would like to congratulate Kikumaru Eiji for having the highest grade on the test. Well done Kikumaru-kun," Sensei Sato exclaimed.

Shock, surprise, and elation suddenly replaced the miserable look that had taken up residence on Eiji's face not moments ago. Hearing a soft chuckle coming from his left side, Eiji turned and gave Fuji his best pouty face, "Fujiko! You made me think I failed. What is my grade? Give me my test!"

Chuckles turned to laughter, and Fuji pulled Eiji's test out of his binder, "This test?" He held the test up with the grade facing his friend and watched him try to contain his excitement. It was not something that Eiji was very skilled at.

Squealing, Eiji grabbed the paper out of Fuji's hand. He wanted to jump for joy and bounce around doing flips up and down the aisle, but he contained himself. He could not contain the hug he gave his friend though, "Fujiko! I got a 98 on the test!"

"It appears so," Fuji patted the exuberant teen on the back and then pulled away.

"Kikumaru-kun, Fuji-kun, please stay quiet. Both of you may have done well, but others still need to learn. Now behave so that we can continue with today's lesson," Sensei Sato chastised her two students.

Facing front, Eiji whispered, "Sorry Fujiko, nya."

"Saa it's alright," Fuji softly whispered back so that they did not attract any more attention.

After class was over, Eiji was able to truly express his excitement for his test grade and jumped on Fuji, "I was right! This is a magnificent day!"

Laughing, Fuji commented, "It appears so. Come on, we have one more class before practice."

Their last class flew by, but by the end of it Eiji had decided he needed to do something to pay homage to the day and ice cream was an ideal celebratory tool. It was perfect and he would make sure to invite all of the regulars to join him!

As they made their way to the locker room, Eiji decided he would ask Fuji first since he was right there, "Nya, Fujiko do you want to get some ice cream with me after practice today?"

"Sorry Eiji, but Yuuta is coming home for the weekend and I want to be there when he walks in," Fuji replied.

"Oh, ok. That's alright. Have fun with your brother," Eiji sounded a little sad that one of his best friends couldn't come with him, but there were others on the team and surely they would come with him. He already knew Oishi would join him, or at least he believed his boyfriend would.

Practice was grueling, as it usually was, but the Golden Pair won their practice match against Kaidoh/Inui. When it was time for laps, the regulars ran circles around the others in the tennis club, and once again Kikumaru was saved from drinking any kind of Inui juice. It was a good day indeed.

As soon as everyone was dismissed, Eiji spoke up, "Nya, wait!"

All of the regulars stopped in their tracks. "Did I miss something Kikumaru?" Tezuka questioned the acrobatic players.

"No, nothing like that, I just wanted to see if anyone would like to come have ice cream with Oishi and I? My treat!" Eiji announced. Everyone had one excuse or another and no one could go eat ice cream with Eiji. He was truly disappointed and turned to Oishi after the others had left, "Well it looks like it is just you and I, Shuuichirou." He was holding tight to his partner's arm.

Oishi looked at the teen that had his right arm in a firm grip and used his left hand to rub the back of his neck. Feeling horrible for what he was about to do to the person he loved most, but there was no help for it, "Sorry Eiji, but I promised my mom I would help her with something. I can't go tonight."

"Wah! Nya, what do you mean you can't go?" Eiji cried out. No, this couldn't be happening, everyone was abandoning him on such a wonderful day as today, "But I got a 98 on my English test, I didn't have to drink any of that Inui juice, I paid attention in class, and you told me that we would out when school was done for the week. Guess what, school is over for the week!"

"I know Eiji, and I am really happy and proud of you for getting a great test grade and for being about to stay away from the juice, but I have to help my mom. You and I have plans tomorrow, remember? So technically, we are still going out after the week is over," Oishi explained feeling more and more guilty seeing Eiji pout. Normally he gave in to the whims of his boyfriend, but today he couldn't and he felt horrible, "I promise to make it up to you tomorrow."

"Fine, then!" Eiji pouted and disengaged himself from Oishi before making his way over to the locker room. _"If no one else wants to go with me, I will eat ice cream by myself! I don't need them to have a good time!" _He said to himself.

When Eiji was done changing, he rushed out of the locker room not stopping when he heard Oishi call his name. He knew he was acting immature, but he couldn't help it; he really wanted his friends to celebrate with him. What started out as a sweet day was turning sour. He was determined not to let it affect him though.

Making his way to the ice cream shop, Eiji pushed all thoughts of his friends and his boyfriend out of his mind. If he allowed himself to think about them, he mood would turn melancholy and he was bound and determined to keep his good mood. He woke up with it and he would go to bed with it.

Eiji finally made it to his favorite ice cream shop and was trying to decide what to get when something caught his eye, "Giant Sundae. Eat it all in 35 minutes and it is free." Eyes growing large at the thought of all of that ice cream and the fact it could be free, was a draw that he could not resist. Walking up to the counter he decided to ask about it, "Nya what is in the giant sundae?"

The girl behind the counter giggled at the cute boy standing in front of her, "Well it has fifteen scoops of your choice of ice cream, three sauces of your choice, nuts, whip cream, and a cherry on top."

"Nya, I have to try it!"

"Are you sure?" The counter girl asked with a large amount of uncertainty. She looked at the teen standing in front of her from head to toe and did not think he could finish the challenge, but knew he would look good trying it.

"I have to try it!" Eiji declared bouncing around excited for the challenge. He was determined to win.

Biting her lip, she wasn't allowed to tell him no, so instead she said, "Ok then. Just tell me what you want and I will get it ready."

Jumping as he pointed to the different flavors of ice cream he wanted in his monster sundae, he couldn't contain his giddiness at the prospect of eating that much ice cream. When he was done giving her the ingredients he wanted, he sat down at one of the many tables in the shop and waited for his gigantic treat.

"Kikumaru-senpai?" A small voice asked as he was waiting in what could be deemed as patient for him.

Looking up, Eiji saw a face he recognized from school and immediately stood up pulling her into a tight embrace, "Sakuno-Chan!"

"What are you doing here alone?" Sakuno asked.

"Oishi was too busy and so were the regulars. Nya, so I decided I would celebrate my good day alone! What are you doing here alone?" He stated and sat back down.

"I was supposed to meet Tomoko here, but she just cancelled on me," she frowned as she looked at a text message from her best friend.

"Oh you should sit with me then. I am doing that Giant Sundae Challenge!"

Glancing at the menu, her eyes grew as large as saucers, "K-Kikumaru-senpai are you sure you want to try that?"

"Nya YES! And you can cheer me on!"

"O-ok. Good luck," Sakuno stammered as she went to the counter and ordered herself a single scoop and sat down with her little ice cream cone to await the spectacle that was about to take place.

Soon the cold sweet confection was in front of him looming large. What exactly had he gotten himself into? When he pictured it in his head, it didn't look nearly as large as this. Gulping, he put on his game face; he had to at least try.

The employee really didn't think that he would be able to finish this sundae, but she would cheer him on and maybe later get his number, at least she hoped she could as long as the girl that was sitting with him now wasn't attached to him. "Ok, you have 35 minutes to finish everything in that bowl. I will be timing you with this stop watch. The moment you take the first bite, the time starts. So when you are ready, GO!"

Eiji picked up the spoon and immediately dug in. The second the frozen treat hit his tongue, he was in heaven. He knew he did not have time to savor each bite though; he was under a time crunch. He scooped up more ice cream and shoveled it into his waiting mouth. Eating as much as he could as fast as he could. There were a couple of times he had to stop and take a small break due to a brain freeze, but he pushed past it and continued. As the minutes ticked by, he was eating his sundae slower and slower, but he was not giving up. His stomach started to churn signaling that it had reached capacity, but Eiji was not stopping. The moment he picked up the cherry he saved for last and ate it, was the moment he allowed himself to breathe again. Looking up to the employee standing next to him hope shining in his eyes that he did not fail his mission, he asked, "What is the time?"

She was stunned, he did it. He actually was able to guzzle the entire sundae in less than 35 minutes. Moving her eyes from the stop watch to the cute customer, she stated in awe, "You did it in 33 minutes and 12 seconds."

A slow smile spread across Eiji's face, "I did it! Sakuno-Chan, I did it!" He stood up quickly and started to bounce around and hugged his coach's granddaughter, but that wasn't the smartest thing to do, and his stomach let him know it. Stopping and standing there, he decided that he was going to act calm for now.

The manager had come out about half way through the challenge and watched with wonderment as the teen ate the ice cream at a fast rate. He wondered if he would be able to keep it up, but apparently he had and he was able to accomplish something only one other person had done. Walking up to the young man, the manager stuck his hand out to shake it, "A lot of people have tried that challenge and you are only the second person to actually do it. Congratulations!"

"THANK YOU!" Eiji was ecstatic, well and a little sick.

It was another fifteen minutes before they allowed the red head to leave, but Sakuno never left him. She was a little worried that he was feeling the effects from that much ice cream. So she waited while he took care of business for winning. He had to get his picture taken for the wall of honor and he got a new t-shirt.

When Eiji finally got out of there, the ice cream had time to settle, but it felt like a large mass of rocks in his stomach. As long as he moved slow, stayed calm, and didn't bounce around, he knew he could keep everything down. Turning and glancing down at the girl walking with him, he spoke softly, "You don't have to walk with me."

"I know that Kikumaru-senpai, but that was a lot of ice cream and I just want to be sure you make it home ok. Besides you don't live that far away from me," she explained.

Together they made their way to his house moving slowly and cautiously. He knew he wasn't going to be eating dinner tonight. Just the thought of putting anything else in his mouth right now was reason enough for his stomach to want to rebel. When he saw his house before him, he breathed a sigh of relief and muttered under his breath, "Oh thank Kami! I just want to go lie down now." He looked at Sakuno, "Do you want to come in for some tea?"

"Hai senpai," she said. She really didn't want tea, but he wasn't looking too good and she wasn't sure he would make it if she didn't help. Plus she felt it was her responsibility to explain why he was looking the way he was so that his mother could take care of him.

They walked in and took off their shoes placing them by the door. Setting his tennis bag down, Eiji yelled, "Tadaima."

"Hey Eiji!" Oishi greeted his boyfriend as he walked into the living room. He noticed that his partner was looking a little worse for wear, but figured it was the after affects from his hurt feelings because everyone had been too busy to do anything right after practice.

"Oishi? What are you doing here?" Eiji asked confused. As he looked around the living room, he could see that all of the regulars were there, "What are you all doing here?"

"Saa, well we came to celebrate with you," Fuji said like it was common knowledge. His glance moved from his friend to the small girl standing next to him, "Sakuno-Chan?"

"H-hello Fuji-senpai," Sakuno said quietly.

"Celebrate?" The red head asked.

"We felt bad for not being able to go with you to get ice cream earlier, Eiji-senpai. You were all excited and everything, so we decided to bring it to you and now Sakuno-Chan can join us!" Momo explained with a huge grin on his face.

"Bring it to me?" Eiji didn't like the sound of that.

Oishi walked up to Eiji, "Yah, I called everyone and we all met here after we were done with our chores and errands. Since you wanted ice cream, I stopped and got the ice cream and everyone else brought the sundae toppings. We are going to have an ice cream party."

Eiji turned watery eyes towards his boyfriend and was instantly green, "Sorry!" He left everyone standing there as he ran as fast as he could to the nearest bathroom.

Everyone could hear him getting sick in the other room and turned to look at Sakuno. She started to fidget under their gazes and then opened her mouth to explain, "I found K-Kikumaru-senpai at the ice cream shop. He d-d-decided to try their Giant Sundae Challenge and he won, but all of that ice cream is probably making him sick right now."

"How much ice cream are we talking?" Momo asked.

"I-I-I believe it was fifteen scoops plus all of the toppings. It was enormous, and you only have 35 minutes to eat it. If you do, it is free. Well he finished it, so the thought of more ice cream probably sent him over the edge," she replied.

"Mada mada dane!" Echizen muttered shaking his head as he watched Oishi run towards the bathroom Eiji disappeared into. Well, it was more for them.


End file.
